It's All In the Game Of Love
by Christy Mayer
Summary: What would happen if Bella was bitten during her honeymoon and Renesmee never existed? It's two years later and Emmett is bored of his life with Rosalie. Find out what happens when love strikes in unsuspecting ways...
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

Side Notes: All Rights are reserved to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer and her wonderful characters. We are just exploring the what-if possibilities of Twilight in all its glory...  
Enjoy!!!!!!

**It's All In the Game of Love  
Chapter 1. In the Beginning, There is Just Me**

**Emmett's POV**

I sat on my bed, idly studying a picture of Bella from she and Edward's wedding. It had been just a few short months ago that I had realized my feelings for Bella Swan -- now Bella Cullen. But even though she was on the cusp of celebrating her second anniversary, I still clung to the thin strands of hope that maybe -- just maybe -- Bella would come to the realization that she had fallen for the wrong Cullen brother.

It was then that Rosalie pranced into the room carrying several bags from a day's shopping with Alice. All I could think about was the fact that this meant Bella was home as well. I could almost smell her sweet, floral fragrance -- see her full, pouting lips.

"Emmett!" Rose yelled, snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Huh? Sorry, Rose. What were you saying babe?"

"More like what am I wearing," Rosalie purred, walking toward me. She was clad in a pale yellow silk teddy with a matching thong. As she reached me, she climbed up onto the bed, straddling my waist and rubbing herself against my manhood, peppering kisses along my neck. She slowly started to unbutton my shirt, trailing a line of kisses down the center of my chest.

"Mmm, Rose. Babe. You're amazing, but I just can't right now," I started as she began working on my neck. "I...I promised Jasper I would go hunting with him as soon as he brought you girls home." I tried to look remorseful, but truly I just felt no desire for Rosalie any longer -- no desire for anyone but Bella.

"What?!" Rosalie squealed, leaping off the bed. "I offer you _this_," she continued, gesturing to herself, "and you want to go _hunting_?! UGH! Emmett! You've been like this for months!! I can't _remember_ the last time you fucked me properly!" With that she threw on a light grey sweater-dress, tied it tight around her waist, and stormed out of the room.

____________________________________

**Rose's POV**

I was just thinking about how easy it is to shop with Alice when I walked into the room I share with Emmett. A little excited, I zoomed into the room and changed before my husband could even acknowledge my existence. I've noticed that a lot lately -- that he's in another world. Refusing sex, staring off, taking random hunting trips. There is something wrong with my teddy bear. I'm almost a foot away from him before snapping my fingers in front of his face .

"Emmett!" He looked up finally. He has to look! Who can't? I'm gorgeous in this yellow teddy and thong ensemble that i saw today in Victoria's Secret. I just had to have it, hoping in a last ditch effort to save my relationship with Emmett and finally catch his eye with something appealing and too sexy to resist.

"Huh? Sorry, Rose. What were you saying babe?" _What was I saying?!_ I didn't say anything! My husband must be losing his marbles. I'll have to ask Carlisle if it's possible for vampires to lose their marbles.

"More like _what am i wearing?"_ I said, purring into his ear, i climbed up on to the bed straddling him, I was practically throwing myself at him, grinding myself into his manhood. I was unbuttoning his shirt and starting to attack his neck when I heard his voice again.

"Mmm, Rose. Babe. You're amazing, but i just can't right now" looking at him, I could swear the pause was for dramatic effect as he continued, "I...I promised Jasper I would go hunting with him as soon as he brought you girls home." He must have planned this and I was absolutely furious! I leapt off the bed and screamed at him.

"WHAT?!?" Breathing heavily and growling I continued, "I offer you _this_," I started, running my hands down my body. I'm gorgeous and I'm sure he can't resist me if I play up my charms, "and you want to go _hunting_!? UGH! Emmett! You've been like this for months!! I can't _remember_ the last time you've fucked me properly!" I walked away from the bed and grabbed my adorable grey sweater dress, tied it quickly and growled, walking out of the room --I can't believe that big stupid fucking dumb bear of a husband!

_____________________________________  
**Emmett's POV  
**  
"Jasper, can I tell you a secret? I mean like a take-to-the-death-by-burning-keep-it-from-Edward kind of _huge_ secret?" I used all those words in hopes that my brother would understand the importance of the secret; if there was anyone in this family I trusted it was Jasper. He's been through it all: war, true vampirism, love, lust -- the whole kit and caboodle .

"Sure Emmett?" I could hear the question in his voice, but I knew he would understand. He _has_ to understand I mean, come on, he's my brother. We were walking toward the normal hunting spot when I stopped. I couldn't be walking when I told him this. I couldn't think hell I don't think I could even _breathe_, but I had to tell someone. I had to let my secret escape my lips, and of course by the time I did I knew that his wife, Alice, would know but she wouldn't tell anyone, or at least I hoped she wouldn't.

"Jasper," he paused, "I have feelings for Bella!" I said it in such a rush that I thought I was slurring my words together. Watching my brother look at me after finishing that sentence I could only come to the conclusion that he thinks that im crazy or stupid -- which ever one came into his mind first is probably the right one.

"Are you crazy?!?! You can't be in love with Bella! She's married to our brother. You remember, Edward?" He certainly knew how to put instant guilt into my mind.

"Jasper, I can't help it. She just invaded my mind one day and I have to get to her. You don't understand, Jazz. I don't think she truly loves Edward any more. I need to know that she doesn't have feelings for me. I've found myself refusing Rosalie because of her man, and I just..." I trailed off and sat on a stump for something to do and to try to collect my thoughts. I watched my brother as he watched me in sheer disbelief.

"Well Emmett, as your brother _and_ Edward's, I can't condone your trying to seduce his wife, but as a friend I _can_ say that I know how it feels. I've been in that boat once before a long time before I joined this family. It was over Nettie when I was Maria's "toy." I can still remember how it felt -- the lust, the intrigue. I can definitely tell you its fun and exciting, but is it worth the risk and damage to your relationship with Rosalie?" he stopped looking at me and I knew he would ask me if I knew what it would do to his sister Rosalie, my wife, my beautiful blonde goddess, but I _did_ know, because I haven't thought of Rosalie that way in months. My mind was haunted by, daydreamed and fantasized about only Bella.

"Jasper, I wish I could show you what is going on in my head right now." I said grimly. Looking up slowly I saw Jasper's head turn toward a clearing and within seconds I heard what he was hearing off in the distance: this small voice audible only to vampire ears.

"Emmett Dale McCarty-Cullen, How come you couldn't entrust your sister with this information as well? I should really --" before her last sentence was even finished my pixie of a little sister came into our view. Smiling, Jasper walked over to her side but she didn't stop to kiss his cheek like she always does. Instead, she walked straight toward me and smacked my face as if she was a scorned lover.

"You know for a pixie you do pack a mean punch." I rubbed my face trying to make it look like she hurt me so she wouldn't be so mean to me. I hated when Alice was mad at me because she is truly a mean pixie when you cross her; I didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Emmett Cullen, what gives you the right to talk to Jasper and not me?!" she gave me a pouting face. I was a sucker for my sister when she did stuff like that. She looked like a sixth-grader who was selling candy for a school field trip.

"Alice, its Bella. I can't get her off of my mind. It's like she's embedded there forever -- permanently. I think I might be in love with my brother's wife." I looked from Alice to Jasper and then to the ground. God, I think my family's going to hate me after this secret really starts to spread. Finally getting up I looked at my siblings again and sighed. I knew I could trust them. I put all my favorite signed football jerseys on it that they wouldn't tell Edward, Bella or even Rosalie. Again, Rosalie. I can put her face in my mind but it just doesn't hold the flame in my heart that Bella's does.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rose's POV**

Tromping down the stairs, I was fuming. Who was Emmett to deny _me_? ME?! I'm too beautiful to be denied anything, let alone sex from my own husband! Turning the corner at the end of the staircase, I bumped into Bella. She murmured an apology as if her thoughts were elsewhere and I simply huffed at her and told her to get out of my way in a less-than-kind manner. In fact, I was probably pretty snotty to her, but what did I care? She didn't even really _belong_ with our family. What did Edward _see_ in her anyway?! Sure, she's kind of attractive if you like that whole country bumpkin can't-dress-to-save-her-life look. But if I couldn't have Emmett, I was sure going to have _someone_ pays attention to me, and Edward was as good as anyone.

I walked into the living room and there was the object of my momentary desire. He was sitting at the piano, picking idly at the keys. But just as soon as I turned on the charm and started to walk over to him, my hips swaying ever so gently, Alice, Jasper and Emmett burst through the front door. Foiled!

"Hey guys!" an all to perky Alice called, bouncing over to me. That cursed little pixie must have seen my intentions and brought everyone back just in time to stop me from getting my groove on. "Jasper and I were thinking about going on a little camping trip and we wanted to invite the whole family! Who's in?" she asked, bouncing around like a little school girl.

"We'll go," a soft voice said from the stairs. I turned and saw Esme and Carlisle stepping softly down the staircase, stopping at the landing, their hands entwined and smiles on their faces. Presumably, they must have just shared in an amazing lovemaking session. Inwardly I bemoaned the fact that people in this house were getting some and I wasn't getting _any_!

"Yeah, sure, I'll go too, since _someone_ left me out of the hunt this morning," Edward replied, glaring at Emmett and Jasper, who both looked rather sheepish at leaving their brother out of a group activity. "I don't know about Bella, though, I think she'll look forward to some time alone to catch up on some reading."

Oh, no _way_ was I going to stay home with _her_! She was about the worst company I could think of to spend a weekend with. I know, I know, she's been my sister for almost two years now and all, but I still held a grudge against her decision to be turned on her honeymoon. Luckily, no children came out of their union or I _really_ would have flipped a shit!

"I'll go!" I said a bit too hastily, hoping that Emmett would stay home because of his own recent hunting trip. I didn't want to be within ten miles of that asshole after the way he rejected me just hours before. He didn't even deserve to be in my presence after that little display! Thankfully, I got my wish.

___________________________________________________________

**Emmett's POV**

"I'll go!" Rosalie said rather quickly. Maybe she thought if she sounded excited about the camping trip it would make me want to go, too. Well, nothing doing. I already had my share of excitement on our "hunting" excursion earlier in the day. Besides, if Bella was staying home – alone – there was no _way_ I was going to miss out on a chance to spend some quality time with her away from the rest of the family. Mmm…Bella and I. Alone. Together! In this big house while everyone else was far away in the Olympic range camping.

My mind must have wandered farther than I thought because suddenly Alice was nudging me – or more like punching me – in the arm to bring me back to reality. "Oh, right, um…I guess I'll stay home. I'm kind of wiped from our hunting trip and besides," I chuckled, "someone has to keep our little danger magnet out of trouble while Edward's off duty."

Edward laughed and clapped me on the back. "Hey, she's all yours, man, but I'm telling you, she's pretty dull company when she gets her nose into one of those Jane Austen novels of hers. But I do appreciate you staying back to look after her. It's a real nice thing for you to do. Thanks, Emmett."

If only he knew my true intentions for Bella this weekend Edward wouldn't have thought I was doing such a "nice thing," but hey, let the man think what he wants. It'll make it easier for me to keep up the ruse that I'm just the cuddly teddy bear of a brother, when what I really want is for Bella to see that she fell for the wrong Cullen, and should really be with me. ..

**A/N: please Review !!!!!! We appreciate all comments and criticisms alike! 3 Much love appreciated! .... ty**


	2. Chapter 2

** stephenie meyers owns twilight we are just giving you what we think is our fantasy for bella & emmett so please enjoy...  
****thank you **

** Chapter .2 - Morning Bliss Afternoon Enticing **

**Bella's POV **

I was lying in bed with Edward by my side. We were enjoying the rays of morning sunlight shimmering down upon us as we explored each other's bodies. Today was like any other day -- just another amazing day in our little piece of forever. I placed a quick kiss on Edward's lips and gazed into his eyes; I truly did love him. I mean, who couldn't? With that bronze hair and all its messy glory, his eyes and how they entranced and captured me until I was almost faint, and that cute little pout at how I had barely kissed him before pulling away to go into my little "Bella Land." Since becoming his wife and mate for my prolonged existence, I have become even more awed by and aware of him. His muscles and how they flex and mold to his body, how they move just perfectly when he holds me, and makes love to me. And finally, after the change, getting to see what was really behind the "dazzling" effect his body left on me as a human. It wasn't much different -- I was still utterly enraptured by his skin, his touch...his love.

"Bella, where were you just a moment ago love?" His fingertips traced up my back and im back to reality and his sparkling eyes after letting my mind wander back to our human/vampire past.

"Nowhere in particular, darling," I said, laying my head on his lean chest. "I was just thinking back to those human days of being dazzled by your amazing self..." I half-teased,trailing off. I'm so glad I can no longer blush to give away my emotions! One of the traits I had lost in the change was the crimson blush that often covered my face and left me a perfect strawberry. I kissed his lips again trying to bring myself back to reality and the idea that my husband was naked in my arms right now. _My husband._ After almost two years I still couldn't get over the fact that I had actually married him, despite all the negativity I had garnered about marriage from watching my own parents' seemingly happy union crumble before my eyes.

"Mmm Bella, your mind is somewhere else. Should i save this little moment for another time?" i heard his velvet, sensual voice in my ear again and I am snapped back from my last thought. I smile at him; I couldn't help it. Even after two years, I couldn't get over the fact that my mind was so much more expansive. i still had trouble reigning in my brain to keep myself focused. At times i thought I was the only vampire other than my sister, Alice, who seemd to have a severe case of A.D.D. Just then my mind thought about Alice's parting words last night: _"Bella don't forget: you're going shopping with me and Rosalie tomorrow!" _I despised shopping. _That_ never changed in translation to my transformation but rather it stayed the same. Maybe later on in my new life i will appreciate shopping with Alice and Rosalie when I get comfortable in my new body and with all the newfound money I have come into by joining their family.

"Yes," I sighed, tracing a fingertip down the center of his chest. "We will have to save this moment for some other time. I stupidly promised your sisters that they could drag me off for personal torture in the form of a shopping trip this morning." Finishing my word, I kissed his lips again, not wanting to leave the comfort that is our own personal sanctuary. When we got married, his mother and my dearest mother-in-law, Esme, had refurbished a cottage behind the main house for us so we could live a few years as a "married" couple. This house was my haven, my happily ever after fairy tale with my Prince Charming -- Edward.

Edward moaned. "Shop tomorrow," he whined, pulling me by my waist back into the bed as I tried to crawl out. "I'll call Alice, make her change her plans." He pulled me back to his side and again I found myself lost in his embrace. Sometimes i daydreamed or found myself spaced out thinking about being his arms forever, never having to move for any reason at all. And really, what good reason was there for moving anyway?

I laughed at his persistence. "She'd kill you love. She and all her pixie-power would come into our perfectly arranged little cottage and burn you to pieces. And I'm afraid I'm a bit too fond of you to have charred Edward all over my floor," I giggled as I found his lips with mine. We kissed for a moment and again I tried to pull away from his embrace, this time successful. I continued to amuse him with my words. "Besides, she's probably already predicted that you will try to postpone our little trip, and I _know_ I'm out of those cute little lacy numbers you enjoy so much," I said, heading off into the massive museum of a closet that Alice had Esme add to the cottage. I could swear I heard a low growl and some unintelligible words coming from the area of the bedroom. I smirked and began to look through the closet for something to wear. I swear, a closet, in my sister's eyes, was a sanctuary that had to be adorned, worshiped, and fully stocked with all of what she considered the "basic" brands: Prada, Dolce & Gabbana, Dior, Jimmy Choo, Louis Vuitton and various others whose names were too foreign for me to recognize. I walked toward the "_little lacy numbers_" rack that Alice had made sure to mark for me and sure enough, there were only four outfits left there; most of them had ended up in the trash. Edward didn't know how to be patient and they usually ended up shredded on the floor. Really though, can you blame the man for wanting his hands all over me without silk, satin, or sheer fabric interrupting his touch?

"Stupid little pixie," my ears caught, hearing Edward make his way toward his section of the closet -- he wasn't allowed to have nearly as many clothes because he was a man, and men rarely wore anything creative or different. Although, there _is_ one rack specifically for his dress attire -- tuxedos, leather jacket, things like that. My Edward always was one to wear very nice jackets -- they always smelled so amazing. I could relax into them. In fact, when he goes hunting without me every once in a while and goes with his brothers instead, I stay home and wrap up in one of his jackets and rest on our bed.

"Now Edward, saying nasty things about your sister won't make her change her mind, darling!" I said, smiling. I knew he wanted to have me in his arms on the bed, still exploring as I pulled on a pair of lace panties. At least I knew how to color coordinate -- the white lace panties matched the white lace bra. Over it, I put on a red silk button-up blouse with the very fashionable black pleated skirt Alice had picked out for me the last time we went shopping. I finished the outfit off with a pair of thigh high boots that were appropriate to the winter season. Alice would be proud that I'm not completely fashion-challenged. I looked over to my husband and practically drooled at how handsome he was. He was wearing a button up white shirt with faded jeans and a black beanie that his brother Emmett had given him. Emmett -- the other Cullen that I hated running into, because the moment my body first met his, I couldn't help but bite my lip and get a little wet between my legs.

"Are you ready love?" I asked, slipping the last boot on, zipping it up and walking toward him, brushing my arm against him.

"I guess, darl-" his sentence was short and sweet and full of needing me, his passionate kisses cutting off the ending. Moments later (or was it several minutes?) we walked hand in hand out of the house and toward the main house where the rest of our family was. As we approached the house I heard Alice squeal.

"_SHOPPING!" _She was a shopping junkie. I swear, the movie "Confessions of a Shopaholic" was based on her life story.

"Down girl." Edward laughed when Alice met us at the front door before we were even there. She was causually followed by her husband, Jasper, who smiled. He could tell Edward had sexual tension in his feelings because Jasper tilted his head slightly and smirked.

"Good morning Edward, Bella" he said bowing, My brother-in-law, always the kind, caring brother, always worried. Alice, was a handful for him, I always thought. When we finally got through the door Esme was there sitting on the couch flipping through the most recent decorating magazine she had gotten in the mail and smiled at me.

"Good Morning my dear Bella" she smiled wide and it accented her heart shaped face. If there was one thing about Esme I could take away, it was her ability to love even the smallest thing about a person. She was the mother of this family. Before I could finish my thought, I saw Rosalie with her purse strolling down the staircase. She smiled at the family, said her "hellos," and asked if we were ready to go. Alice quickly pulled Jasper with her toward the door and signaled for me to get going.

"Bella," Alice warned, "you're not getting out of this one. Come on, now. Kiss your husband good-bye and get in the car. You're mine for the morning." She winked at Edward. They must have had a secret to share...probably about my wardrobe choices.

"_UGH!!_ Ok Alice!" I quickly kissed Edward good-bye, told him "I love you" real quick and grabbed my purse that I had set down. I headed out the door, closing it behind me.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several hours -- and about a dozen shopping bags -- later, we came home and I saw Rosalie happily running -- no, flying -- up the stairs. She's probably going up there to rape Emmett. It's been a well known fact that there's been something wrong with their relationship lately. She's been constantly asking for our advice on how to spice up her love life. I mean really! Asking _us_ about their almost _perfect_ sex life? She was obviously desperate. Alice would tell me, of course. Alice's ability to see the future was always a bonus. Rosalie would always ask Alice if her sister could see Emmett and Rosalie fixing this problem and Alice would always reply 'I don't know,' telling her Emmett's mind was always to confusing to be able to give an absolute decision.

In my head, I was a little excited that Rosalie and Emmett's relationship was sexually crippled. At first I couldn't quite figure out why, but then I started noticing the way Emmett looked at me. It was as though he..._lusted_ after me. It was exactly the way he used to look at Rosalie every time he wanted to 'go upstairs' with her. I would always look around to see if anyone else noticed the way he stared, but the rest of the family seemed oblivious; everyone was always looking in different directions. Except of course for Edward, who was always looking at me. The funny thing was, when Emmett would look at me out of the corner of his eye, I would start to get those tingling feelings between my legs that Edward always gives me when he looks at me. I couldn't understand it, but I knew something was going on that I just couldn't put my finger on...

**A/N we appreciate REVIEWS and FAVES Enjoy your Tuesday !!!! **


End file.
